Together, We Stand
by yang boi
Summary: To unite two different factions, we not only need a common enemy but to also grow with each other and in time depend on each other. To stop future disputes, we must put aside our animosity and unite. We shall forge not a temporary alliance but a trust among each other. If you cannot heed my warning, heed my prophecy.


(**Ok Hey there Readers. Yes, Yang and I are now starting on a second Fan-Fic but it's taking place after Percy and his people are pasted… meaning dead. But don't worry it's all cool their legacy lives on. For now were just going to use the eight characters to start with maybe later we'll ask you to submit a character or two to help bring this fan-fic along. and one last thing. This is where the Romans and Greeks are on peaceful terms… and once a month either at the Romans or the Greek camps and play a semi-friendly game of capture the flag or the Romans version. I think that covers the basics you have anything to add Yang?** Not much really, beside that we'll try to honor the fallen heroes via monuments or contraptions in their name.)

Ally's POV~

'I hate having the Greeks come to our camp… I hate having to go there too… Let's see how many recruits I get on my team this time...' I think walking out of my place… 'I am different from most other Roman's… I'm mixed with the Greeks, it sucks really. But my father… was in his Greek form when he and my mom were at it… it's like that for most of my family… all of my godly relatives try to give me things but I never figure out how to use them… I think I would have to be pure to use any of it but I still carry it all around to make them happy.' I continue thinking as I walk into the meeting area for my team.

"Ok only one newbie this month… I could actually make this work… Ok Green hair… I'm captain here so you do as I say… I am highest rank here so live with it. You will know that my name is Vehala Trancy but you will call me Ally, if you want to keep your tongue." I say like I say every other month. I seriously wonder why my mom gave me a Viking first name. "So Newbie who's your godly parent?" I ask so that I could know his basic talents… I would ask his name but I would forget it in a few minutes anyways. 'Please something useful like Ares or the big three… or even Athena…" I think but somewhat already know that his godly parent isn't what I hope for… 'What if he doesn't even know his godly parent...?' I ponder before crossing my arms.

Kiryl's POV~

"Hecate…" I stare up at the girl, still a bit reluctant to work with a Roman.

I waited for her answer, only to hear nothing for a few minutes, but she manages a, "What?"

I rub my head, "Hecate, you know, goddess of Magic?" I look at her quizzically

She grabs at my collar and hefts me up to her eye level, "Are you lying to me, Greek?"

"I don't lie, Roman." I try for my pen in my pocket, but she drops me before I could try to draw a rune.

"Hmph, take magic boy here as auxiliary to our offense, maybe his 'magic' will be best there."

"Sorry, but I prefer a defensive position." I say as I dust myself off, and checking my celestial bronze pen in my back pocket.

The girl stared at me for a then drew her sword, "Prove your worth then…"

I uncapped my pen and started to draw a rune in mid-air, letting the ink out and stay in place. When I was done, I held out my free hand and spoke, "aer", the ink then glowed and started to rotate slowly. "Done, try your best to hold out." I say as I check the ink cartridge.

The girl, Ally, then slashed downward at me, only to have her sword pushed aside. I write a few more runes behind my air shield, while she continued to try and strike past it. Once I was done, I had three runes, awaiting my command.

"Aer Pulsus" I say tapping the center of the runes, they started to rotate like the first but picked up speed. Then they blasted through my shield, hitting Ally's armor. They only pushed her back a little, but I was backing up already, drawing another rune on the ground. When she recovered, she charged at me, going around the air shield, but I manage to activate the rune, "Surgere!" having a block of earth rise up. But Ally just circled around the pillar, I had to circle it also to avoid her attack.

I started to write another rune on the ground and made it rise under me, "Surgere Altius!" the block of earth rose but this time higher than the last one. I thought I was safe to fire more shots at Ally until she started to hack at the dirt pillar. I started to draw another rune, but my ink was running low, I managed to finish the rune though.

I tapped the rune and spoke, "Ignis Pila!", the rune rotated and turned until it look like ball, then it lit itself on fire, with blue flames. The fireball fell toward Ally, who managed to roll away, far enough to avoid the ball's eruption upon impact.

I took out the ink cartridge to check how many more runes I can make, I guessed I had enough for 3 more. But before I could put the ink back in, Ally tackled at the pillar. Strong enough to make it collapse. I jumped to my first pillar and saved myself, but the rune here was almost out of magic and also started to collapse. I jumped back on to the field, fumbling with my cartridge. Ally was busy searching through the dust of the ruined pillars.

I started to set up my last few defenses, one on the ground, one in the air, and one on me. I spoke to the ground first, "Tardus.", then the air, "Conturbabimus Illa.", lastly the one on my chest, "Contego.", I rolled my shoulders as Ally exited the debris and spotted me. I taunted her, in hopes of my traps will be enough this time.

Ally's POV~

'I bet the ink smears… all I need is a little water...' I think eyeing him carefully. 'One on the ground, one in the air and one on him… the one in the air I think if I ask for Jupiter's help can be moved… Then I could ask Neptune to crack the ground under the other one… then I just need water to dump on this boy but I have to admit he is a good fighter so I'll stick him with the front line… then I could get rid of him. It would probably be better to ask for Zeus' help then it would be for Jupiter's help...' I think walking slowly around him.

"Zeus, please stir the wind. Neptune, please crack the earth. Please…" I mutter getting closer to some water not really expecting the gods to answer my prayer. But to my surprise they do… just not in the way I hoped for… The wind starts blowing towards me and the ground cracks under me. I end up falling but catch myself on the ledge. I see all of the other Romans watching me few of them look like they might be muttering that I fall in, well not today… 'I hate you all too… and mark this I will remember this for when you all need help and I am the only one around' I think and nearly lose my grip, but I catch myself and end up pulling myself up over the edge. After I get back on my feet I draw the sword my dad gave me and look at its black blade… Iron… Stygian Iron… metal only kids of Hades and Pluto can use… I Grip the sword and throw it at the Green haired kid's feet.

"Pick it up and fight on a level field" I say flatly kind of hoping that he doesn't and just gives into the trick to let his guard down long enough for me to just jump at him striking with the Imperial gold sword before letting go and picking up the Stygian Iron sword but this kid I don't know what he will do next…

'This is a nice change. I can't predict his next move. This is actually fun.' I think smiling now knowing the part of me that is related to Ares is getting really excited.

"Hey! Mutt, just give up you know that the pure Greeks are always going to be better then you!" I hear someone taunt from behind me but I just ignore it. I never back down and will not start now. I watch the Green haired kid wondering what he is going to do next and smiles slightly when he shakes his head no to picking up the sword.

"The pen is mightier than the sword" He says waving his pen to prove a point. I walk over to him slowly to pick up my sword.

Kiryl's POV~

"Seems like your troops don't believe in you that much." I say, slightly looking up and motioning toward the crowd.

"None of your concern, Greek." she replied, brandishing her sword, "Just because I haven't landed a hit yet, doesn't mean that you're good. Only a matter of time before I have your face to the dirt."

"Thirty minutes enough? We have to start the game soon."

"Fifteen, to make it faster." she proposes, getting ready to make a dash.

I nod and step toward my ground rune, "Alright, let's start right," I step inside,", now."

As I stepped on my rune, my vision distorted itself to view things around me as if they were in slow motion. My breathing slowed, my movement itself felt disturbed, but I remained in my spot. Beyond the rune, everything else was moving at a normal pace. I balled my hand and held them up. Ally charged at me, throwing her sword again, like a boomerang this time. As it hurled toward me, I moved my hands towards a location I estimated that it would pass. Yet I was unlucky, I missed by a few inches, and the sword managed to hit my arm. But as it cut, the rune also contacted the sword through my body, slowing it down. Now it felt like a fang was driving itself into me, giving me little shocks along the way.

I stepped back to prevent the sword from going in any farther, but I stepped too far out and out of my rune. My senses came back, fully back to normal, and giving me full shock. I hit my air rune, activating it. The air behind me gathered and stopped me from going back any further. The sword hit the air wall and bounced away. I sat down against the wall, clutching the cut on my arm. Then I saw Ally coming around my ground rune, coming in for a punch before a horn sounded. She didn't stop her punch but just aimed next to my head, hitting the air wall. I sat, just staring at her eyes, a weird pair of right being an amber golden brown and the left being a hazel green brown. I felt that the little power left in the wall evaporated and the air begun to dissipate. I fell back and Ally only made it worse as she used my body to push herself up into a standing position. I hit the ground hard, whatever air I had left in my chest quickly went through my mouth. I gasp a little, trying to regulate my breathing.

I manage a few words, "Looks like my win…"

Ally just walked off, starting to shout orders at the campers, "Go to your positions! Green hair will be on the frontlines!"

"Hey," I say as I push myself into a sitting position,"I wanted a defensive position."

Ally just smiled, "The best defense is a great offensive."

(A/N: And there's the first chapter with a bit of rivalry, we'll do how they look next chapter cause I'm lazy and Yin has stuff to do.)


End file.
